Our Brotherly Bond Yuki and Ayame 100
by MysticSorceror's 101
Summary: Based on the anime and fanfic100 prompts, these are 100 drabbles about Yuki at the age of 6 if Ayame, aged 27 was taking care of him. Just a bunch of cute oneshots...Myst


**There are four important things about this fic**

**1) All entries are based off of Fanfic100 - LiveJournal community: this one #68 - Lightning**

**2) All entries are based off of the anime series of Fruits Basket, don't even get me started on the manga**

**3) All entries are AU and focus on Yuki age 5-7 if he was living with Aya age 27-29, this is my favorite grouping and these are brotherly stories, nothing more.**

**4) First reviewer for each chap gets to pic a number 1-100 if they'd like would help me a lot**

Prompt #68: Story #1: In the eye of the storm

"We're almost home," Aya spoke as his long hair trickled over his six year old brother's face whilst he supported Yuki on his shoulder. He loved carrying the kid, every moment of it seemed to warm his heart more, it was like a second chance for him. "Come on..." he whispered now kissing Yuki on his soft grey hair as he held the umbrella for the two of them, "Wasn't the movie fun, oh yes, indeed it was. I was simply craving those gorgeous designs, if only I was short enough for one of them...and a woman too besides," he rambled to himself before pausing and feeling the raindrops pattering down harder against his umbrella, "It's okay Yuki," he attempted to assure his brother, the rat looking up with these gentle but terrified eyes. "All okay, well of course it's okay...you're right beside your big brother, why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"Nii-san?" Yuki spoke nervously holding to him, the rain sliding down his face due to Aya's clumsy positioning of the umbrella and the fact that the ran just seemed to fall like that, he sneezed a little, his clothes getting damper by the second and he rubbed his eyes as they started to feel sorer. He sneezed again and started shivering right next to his big brother, raindrops fell from his hair and he looked at Aya as the rain collided down on them almost. His eyes grew wider and he started to see some grey clouds, he paused and then started to shiver again, not knowing how to support himself right now. He depended on his nii-san for everything.

"Yuki?" Ayame now questioned concerned about him and stood still hearing him cough, oh no, they were still about five minutes away from his house and he wasn't sure if they had enough childrens medication or not, but this was his brother, this was the meaning of his existance, fading from these coughs. Even if they were only baby coughs, coughs that really didn't mean all too much he was coughing and that only alerted Aya more. "Don't worry, this will not lead to pneumonia, or leukemia, or anything horrible like that, no, no, your big brother, and savior is here to make sure that you feel better as well as he can, he will fight those evil cold germs if he has to..."

"Nii-san?" Yuki whispered snuggling himself in closer to his older brother and then his eyes lit up as he saw a strike of lightning in the sky, "Nii-san?" he asked interested and then looked at his big brother, "What was that?" he spoke with these weary eyes searching the skies for just where this magical light had apparantly come from, "Nii-san...there's...there was a flashy flash," he spoke attempting to make himself clear but he didn't know what it was. From living inside the main house and kept in his room under control of his own parents, he hadn't become used to what lightning was and he looked at Aya with these very interested and adorable eyes. "Nii-san...there was a flashy flash.." he attempted to speak again.

"What?" Aya asked curious as he looked at his baby brother, he laughed a little confused and then closed his eyes wondering just what to say to him, a flashy flash in the sky..."Yuki?" he asked looking back into these adorable eyes, and then held him to him, "Oh...in the sky? Like what kind of flashy flash? Bright lights...fireworks? That sort of thing, my, my, and Tor's birthday is on July 4th as well...I don't know how I could have quite forgotten about that, but...we don't really celebrate that in Japan do we? Neither do we celebrate Guy Fawkes day...but" he kept on with these ramblings as the lightning flashed again and he jumped backwards as Yuki clung to him, burrying his little face in his big brother's shirt.

"There was that flashy-flash again nii-san..." Yuki spoke very shakily as he looked up trying to see his big brother's eyes and then hearing the thunder burried his face in Aya's shirt terrified but then all of a sudden that noise seemed to go away and all he could hear was the friendly laughter of his older brother. He looked up at Aya now and then started to nervously join in this laughter too.

"You're so adorable really," Aya commented now moving to kiss Yuki right on his forehead, and saw the six year olds eyes with tears in them bcause of the fear, fear of the storm, quite cute when it came down to it, "Nothing's going to hurt you..." he spoke and then started walking back to his house, "I know I'll be super nii-san again," he spoke proud of himself, "And super nii-san will protect you from all these horrible things," he said very proud of himself, "Especially the lightning," he announced as Yuki snuggled back to his chest enjoying this walk home at last.


End file.
